Abençoe a Criança
by Tay DS
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo, de tantas coisas, eu voltava ao início para abençoar... Abençoar a próxima criança, para que esta não tivesse o mesmo destino que eu tive. Songfic. Oneshot. Pós-KH2. Presente do amigo secreto da Kingdom Hearts Brasil.


**Nome:** Abençoe a Criança

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG:** +13 / T

**Sinopse: **Depois de tanto tempo, de tantas coisas, eu voltava ao início para abençoar... Abençoar a próxima criança, para que esta não tivesse o mesmo destino que eu tive. Songfic. Oneshot. Pós-KH2. Presente do amigo secreto da Kingdom Hearts Brasil.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, o Riku faria strip nos jogos, a Kairi não seria de total inutilidade e o Terra e a Aqua teriam um final feliz juntos u_u Bless the Child também não me pertence, e sim ao seu compositor, Tuomas Holopainen, da banda Nightwish. Mas não me importaria de ter a grandiosidade dele xDD

**Nota de Autora: **Bem, depois de ficar entre Bless the Child, End of All Hope e For The Heart I Once Had, todas do Nightwish, eu acabei escolhendo a primeira opção. Cada uma das três abordaria temas e personagens diferentes, mas esta foi o que me fez pensar sobre o futuro da série, e de uma pessoa em especial, que será tratado nesta fic. Lembre-se que isso se passa em um tempo futuro, ou seja, não aconteceu, mas seria uma teoria do que poderia acontecer. Eu espero que todos leiam e goste, principalmente João Pedro, o meu amigo secreto.

x-x-x

**Abençoe a Criança**

_I was born amidst the purple waterfalls. __(__**Eu nasci cercado por cascatas roxas**__)_

_I was weak, yet not unblessed. __(__**Eu era fraco, mas não impuro**__)_

_Dead to the world. Alive for the journey. (__**Morto para o mundo. Vivo para a jornada**__)_

_One night I dreamt a white rose withering, (__**Uma noite sonhei com uma rosa secando**__)_

_a newborn drowning, a lifetime loneliness. __(__**Um recém-nascido sufocando uma solidão eterna**__)_

_I dreamt all my future, relived my past (__**Sonhei com todo o meu futuro. Revivi meu passado**__)_

_And witnessed the beauty of the beast (__**E testemunhei a beleza da fera**__)_

Quanto tempo se passou exatamente desde que tudo isso começou? Já nem lembro mais. Talvez todos os acontecimentos pelo qual presenciei tenha se encarregado de apagar essa informação de minha memória.

Contudo, eu ainda consigo lembrar bem do que eu passei antes de tudo isso. Podia se julgar uma vida feliz e alegre ao lado dos meus amigos. A praia, o clima quente de verão, a areia úmida e todas as aventuras vividas.

Então veio aquele desejo, tão inocente e inofensivo. Aquele barco. Aquela noite. A tempestade. E tudo se consumindo gradativamente, enquanto eu desaparecia pelo universo sem fim.

De uma hora para a outra, eu vejo que nada era como imaginava. A felicidade era apenas uma ilusão no meio de tantas mentiras. Minha vida, naquele momento, já não importava mais. Morto eu podia me considerar. Um único propósito a me mover. Ou talvez nem fosse o único. Mas isso eu ainda desconhecia.

Lutei bravamente. Dei cada parte de mim para salvar a todos. E como recompensa deveria vir o merecido descanso. O tão sonhado final feliz que todos almejam.

Mas eu já devia saber que não há finais felizes.

Os anos haviam se passado, e tudo parecia normal. Como sempre deveria ser. Porém, assim como nas páginas de um livro, o meu destino parecia estar traçado, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Começou com aquele maldito sonho.

Uma necessidade incomum parecia me tragar a cada dia após o ocorrido. Era tão estranho, tão... Diferente. Mas eu nem conseguia notar.

E o que eu achei impossível aconteceu: os heartless, mesmo depois de derrota-los, voltaram. Sempre soube que enquanto houve luz, haverá a escuridão para lhe completar.

Assim como antes, eu não medi esforços para combatê-los e proteger a todos que amo. E foi quando aquilo começou.

Inicialmente, eu apenas pensei que fosse a adrenalina por voltar a lutar. Viajar novamente, rever os amigos de outros mundos.

Porém, pouco a pouco, eu me distanciava daquele caminho outrora havia sido traçado possivelmente antes mesmo de nascer. Ficava mais poderoso a cada heartless que sucumbia pela minha keyblade, que nem notar, parecia mudar de forma gradativamente.

Meus amigos tentaram me parar. Ajudar-me a lidar com o que estava acontecendo.

Não há um dia que eu não me arrependa por ter recusado.

Eu não quis ouvir. Ignorei todos os pedidos, as súplicas dela. Nem ao menos sabia o que estava me tornando quando eu parecia não enxergar as lágrimas de dor. Todas derramadas por minha causa.

Um a um, eu perdi cada parceiro desta jornada. Cada amigo. Cada irmão, como eu podia considera-los, que tão bravamente lutaram ao meu lado. Sem que ao menos percebesse, eles caíam pela ganância de poder que me abatia.

Hoje eu já vivo num mar de amargura e dor. Dor pela perda. Pelo que me tornei. Por tudo que eu perdi sem saber, a não ser quando era tarde demais. Sem falar no remorso, que consome cada parte do que ainda resta de minha essência.

Vivo preso neste lugar desolado cujo nome até mesmo eu desconheço.

Não consigo sentir, nem tocar. Apenas sei pelas vagas lembranças do que já testemunhei. Tampouco ouço alguma coisa. Tão silencioso. Diferente do som daquelas ondas, que tanto traz uma sensação nostálgica. Aquelas risadas há tanto perdidas. Todas as brincadeiras se foram. Perderam-se por causa da escolha que tomei.

Amado eu fui. Amei em troca. Como se tivesse sido escrito num conto infantil, iguais aos que tanto ouvia e admirava quando criança. Mas porque percebi isso tão tarde?

Ah como eu queria ter o poder de voltar no tempo. Fazer tudo diferente. Ter aqueles sentimentos tão bons. Daria tudo, até mesmo a keyblade, única coisa que ainda me resta depois de todas as perdas, apenas para ter mais um dia com eles.

Onde quer que você esteja, será que ainda pensa em mim? Ao menos uma lembrança boa de nós restou em sua mente? Apenas isso já seria o suficiente.

Eu também gostaria de lembrar, mas apenas vejo imagens desconexas de seu rosto, de seus cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis... E o seu sorriso. Aquele belo sorriso, uma luz em meio a uma tempestade feroz nos confins do oceano sem fim, que ilumina até as mais densas das trevas. Pena que ele já não irradia mais onde eu me encontro agora.

Agora o meu único desejo é morrer e ter o descanso. Porém, eu me encontro num caminho onde não há mais volta... Será que minha alma teria? Mesmo depois de experimentar do desejo proibido? Aquele da qual se tornou um vício e passou a fazer uma contagem regressiva dos dias que ainda me restavam. Dias da qual fui tolo para não aproveitar.

De volta ao início eu me encontro neste momento. Onde tudo começou. E onde tudo irá terminar algum dia. Venho para passar adiante o árduo trabalho de portador da keyblade para o meu sucessor. Aquele que trará luz para as pessoas. Luz para mim. Para o meu coração preso num mar de negritude.

Pergunto-me mais uma vez onde eu havia errado para receber aquele castigo do destino. Será que amei tanto a ponto de ficar cego, que acabou me levando a ganância de poder para salvar a minha amada, livrá-la da morte, que acabei perdendo de maneira trágica?

Já não sinto mais a pureza que possuía antes, e por isso, essa é a última vez que venho aqui. No lugar que, no passado, eu chamei de casa. Mesmo que eu não deseje isso para ninguém, eu terei que fazer o inevitável.

Traçar o destino da próxima criança.

Agora, a porção humana que ainda resta será deixada para trás com ela.

O que restará de mim será apenas pó, para ser levado pelo vento e enterrado pela terra. Sem quem chorar por mim ou sentir a minha falta. Apenas no silêncio e escuro. Com a solidão me tragando para mais fundo ainda.

Lá estava ela. Seu rosto tão familiar... Os traços como os daquele que chamei de amigo, tempos atrás. Tão sereno e com um futuro promissor, talvez. Interrompido pelo triste destino que lhe aguarda.

Deixei aquela keychain, o símbolo de uma esperança há muito tempo perdida e morta, em formato do selo real de um bondoso rei, que hoje já não existe mais. Apenas me permiti aproximar um pouco, deixar aquela forma uma última vez, antes de abraça-la como igual, para proferir as últimas palavras que sairia de minha boca.

- Lembre-se criança: sem a luz em seu coração, esta arma de nada será serventia. – e com uma pausa, eu suspirei. – Esperança é apenas uma ilusão... Mas jamais deixe de acreditar nela.

Minha mão se aproximou de sua testa para o último toque.

Abençoava a próxima criança. Abençoaria para que ela não tivesse o mesmo fim trágico que tive. E esperaria até a hora prometida.

A hora em que ela traria paz à minha alma.

Traria o fim do meu ciclo.

_Where have all the feelings gone? __(__**Para onde foram todos os sentimentos?**__)_

_Why is the deadliest sin - to love as I loved you? __(__**Porque o pecado mortal é amar como eu amei?**__)_

_Now unblessed, homesick in time, (__**Agora impuro, com saudades de meu antigo lar,**__)_

_soon to be freed from care, from human pain. __(__**Prestes a ser livre de atenção, de dores humanas.**__)_

_My tale is the most bitter truth: (__**Minha história é a mais amarga verdade:**__)_

_Time pays us but with earth & dust, and a dark - silent grave. __(__**O tempo nos paga apenas terra e pó e um túmulo escuro e silencioso**__)_

_Remember, my child: Without innocence the cross is only iron, (__**Lembre-se, minha criança: Sem inocência a cruz é apenas ferro,**__)_

_hope is only an illusion & Ocean Soul's nothing but a name... __(__**Esperança é apenas uma ilusão e a alma do oceano não é nada além de um nome...**__)_

_The Child bless thee & keep thee forever (__**Que a criança te abençoe e guarde para sempre**__)_


End file.
